


Blew Away my Storm

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Message From the Veins (Rare Pair Week) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Keith and Hunk crash land in the middle of a blizzard.  Hunk is extremely not happy about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Xagrock

“Well,” Hunk announced.  “This is basically the worst.”

Bad enough that his lion been blasted into Keith’s.  Bad enough that they’d both been pulled into the planet’s gravity before either could recover. Bad enough they’d landed so hard they were going to need a castle pick-up.

Oh, no, the worst of it was that this was, apparently, an  _ ice planet. _

Or, okay, Hunk was making a snap call on calling the whole planet icy, because who knew?  Maybe it was a historic storm.  Maybe it was just a little blizzard, no big, it’ll all be fine in an hour.

Hunk wasn’t in the mood to be generous.  Instead, he was just cold.

Tapping his screen, Hunk leaned in.  “Keeeeeith,” he called.  “C’mon, I don’t want to sit here by myself in the cold.  I’m assuming the communications are just down from the storm and not that you’re, like, dying.  I hope you’re not dying.  I’d really appreciate knowing you’re not dying.  Keeeeith!”

Leaning back, Hunk frowned at the blank eyes of his lion.  Even if he could get the lion in the air, he suspected that the drift he’d landed in was covering the head.  Which meant more visibility, and also more cold.

Right now, it was livable.  Hunk could admit that he wasn’t in any real danger of freezing.

Except the cold  _ sucked. _

For lack of anything better to do, he hit the comms again.  “Keeeeith!  Or, anyone, if the castle can reach us by some miracle.  Blue, maybe?  I guess that whole specialty thing doesn’t apply to the radios, but it should.”

This time, his radio crackled at him in return.

Hunk’s eyes went wide, and then he beamed.  “Hey, I’m kind of getting you!  Keep trying, whoever you are.  Probably Keith.  Maybe Lance.”

“-ming...  op- .... soon.”

“Yeah, didn’t catch that.  Big ole negative.”

It was getting clearer.  Was the storm breaking?  Hunk couldn’t tell.  At least now he was pretty sure it was Keith’s voice.  Which was good.  Probably not dead, then.  Always nice.

“I’m c-..-ming to you.  Op- .. -he stomach hatc-”

Woah woah woah, wait  _ what? _

Hunk practically smacked his comms back on.  “Coming here?  In this snow storm?  Are you crazy, Keith?  It’s freezing out there, and the visibility is like, zero.”

“I have my helm-  -d was too low on power, so I’m coming.   _ Open the hatch.” _

Well, if he was already here, there was no helping it.  Hunk winced, then had the Yellow Lion open the stomach hatch.  He shivered, imagining how all the nice warm air had to be just rushing out right now.  

Finally Keith spoke.  “I’m in.”

Hunk smacked the button closed again, then popped out of his chair and trotted down the stairs to the stomach compartment.  “Dude!  I’m glad you’re okay, but  _ why the hell?” _

“Red’s energy levels were too low to keep the heat up,” Keith replied, the protective mask still activated.  “It was keeping back the repairs.  I had my helmet lock onto you, and I just followed it over.  It wasn’t too far.”  He shook himself, until flakes of snow fell off his armor and collected on the floor.  “Besides, I figured sitting around in a quiet lion with no one else to talk to wasn’t good for either of us.”

Hunk nodded slowly.  “Oh.  That’s a good reason.”  Noticing that Keith had some kind of sack thrown over his shoulder, his brows rose.  “What’s that?”

Keith handed it over, then pulled off his helmet while Hunk peeked inside.  It turned out not to be a bag at all, but some sort of tarp that Keith had gathered up to protect the contents.  After nearly spilling everything to the floor when he figured that out, Hunk tilted his head.  Blankets, emergency rations, med kit.  Smart things to grab, and stuff they hopefully wouldn’t need to use.

Well, except the blankets.  Hunk was going to pull those out ASAP.

“Yellow’s been able to pretty much maintain a temperature,” Hunk finally offered.  He glanced at Keith, and his lips quirked up at his mussed helmet hair.  Cute.  “Since we got some cold air in, that won’t be as much now, but it’s better than nothing.  We can warm you up.”

Keith nodded slowly.  “Probably good.  At least the suits are temperature resistant.”

“Uncomfortable, though,” Hunk groaned.  They trudged back up the stairs, and Hunk noticed Keith’s hands shaking slightly.  “You okay?”

Pausing, Keith followed Hunk’s gaze, then clenched his hands into fists.  “Yeah.  Just jittery from the fall.”

Hunk frowned, then he reached out and snagged Keith’s hand.  He started and glared, but Hunk held on tight, glad he’d already pulled off his gauntlets earlier.  “Okay, nope, your hands are freezing.  Why?”

“They’re always like that.  Bad circulation.”  Keith frowned and gave a tug until Hunk let go.  “We should get comfortable.  They’re not going to be able to get us until the storm dies down.”

If it ever did.  If not, Hunk wasn’t sure what they’d do.  Send Blue down to scout, then have Lance lead the castle down?  Hope for at least a short break?

There were a lot of questions, and Hunk didn’t like any of them.

Rather than sit back down in his chair, Hunk moved to the compartments, breaking out his lion’s emergency supplies as well.  Between them, they had four blankets and the tarp.  That settled, he plopped down against the wall, legs splayed out comfortably, and patted the spot next to him.

Keith eyed him, then slowly sat down where indicated.  “So.  Do we just... talk?”  He looked physically uncomfortable at the idea, and Hunk couldn’t blame him.  Even if they got along much better these days - maybe too well, honestly - Keith wasn’t exactly chatty.  A couple of hours of small talk, without the shared topic of a mission, was probably not his ideal way to spend a couple of hours.

Which was fine, because Hunk had a back-up.  “One sec.  I forgot some supplies.”  He rummaged through a drawer, then came back with a pack of cards.

“Oh.”  Keith brightened.  “You want to play?”

“Not poker again.  That was ridiculous.  Your luck is literally a statistical impossibility and it makes me way to cry.”

Keith didn’t manage to look sorry.  “I can’t help it.”

“I know, buddy,” Hunk replied, shaking it’s head.  “It’s why we’re still friends.  If you were doing it on purpose, we’d have problems.”

Something in Keith’s gaze seemed to harden for a moment, but then he nodded.  “Right.  Glad to know, if it ever becomes voluntary I’ll check in again.  What do you have in mind?”

“Rummy?” Hunk offered.  “It’s slightly less luck based.”

Shrugging, Keith nodded, and Hunk started to deal.

The game did turn out to be more even.  Keith had a knack for drawing the cards he needed quickly, but he was also fast to give up on a strategy when it wasn’t paying off in time.  Hunk tended to stick to an idea too long, but his card counting habit made his late plays better.  

“So, basically, if I don’t finish a game quick, you win,” Keith surmised, lips quirking up.  “That makes sense.”

Hunk nodded, smiling back.  “It means the game is in your hands, you know,” he teased, pulling his blanket tighter around him.  It didn’t want to stay closed.  The bulk of his armor made it just a hair too small, so Hunk was left holding it with the tips of his fingers.

Eyeing him, Keith drew a card, then placed it down immediately.  King of hearts.  Hunk could use that, nice.  “Maybe.  Do you want to take off the armor?  It’s still not that cold in here.”

“Maybe not dangerously cold, but it’s still not fun.  I’m really not made for low temperatures.  Give me sunshine any day.”  Hunk shivered, half for show and half because there really was a chill.  “Besides, with nothing to warm us up it’d be worse in the long run.”

Keith’s eyes darted up, and then he looked away again, watching Hunk’s hands instead.

Huh.  Interesting.  Clearly Keith had an idea, but he didn’t want to share.  What could he be thinking about-

Hunk’s cheeks went pink, and he shook the thought off.  No, Keith was  _ probably _ not imagining some creative, not so PG rated ways to warm up.

But, wait, there was an idea in there anyway.  One that might actually be what Keith was thinking.

“Unless we shared a blanket,” Hunk offered, as casually as he could manage.

Keith’s eyes darted up, and there was something shining in his eyes, despite his mostly casual posture.

Bingo.

“It’s probably a good idea,” Keith replied.  “In general.  Body heat sharing.  What they made us take all those stupid classes about.”

Hunk’s lips quirked up despite himself.  Hopefully Keith would think it was at the insult to the Garrison and not that Keith’s bluster was, frankly,  _ cute as hell. _

This was one of those ‘getting too close’ things, but right now there was no Lance to make Hunk feel vaguely guilty (he shouldn’t be!  Keith was a good guy.  Lance would admit that, when he was done sulking.  But Hunk was so used to taking Lance’s side automatically that reaching out to Keith still felt weird).  And Keith seemed to want the warmth, but wasn’t comfortable asking for it.

Well, Hunk could do that for him.  Let it be on Hunk’s head, if it made it easier on Keith.

(That was another of those ‘getting too close’ things, but Hunk chose to ignore that.)

They both stripped off the armor with practiced ease, leaving them in just the body suits.  And those were pretty effective on their own, though the extra padding definitely made a difference.  Tugging the pile of cards closer to the wall, Hunk held out his arm, gripping the blanket in offer.  “Okay, mine in back and yours in front?  And we’ll deal with the card game after.”

Keith nodded and scooted over, keeping a careful inch of space between them so they were never  _ quite _ touching.  Then he wrapped his own blanket around front, handing it over for Hunk to grab, while he held onto the edge Hunk had offered.  Once they were settled, Hunk tucked the edges against each other, so they’d hold at least a little, and saw Keith copy them on the other side.

It basically tied them together with two loosely knotted blankets, and if they moved too much, it was definitely going to collapse.  But it was definitely warmer.  The heat of another human being was already making Hunk feel better.

Or maybe he was just heating up at being so close to Keith.  Either or.  Hunk was going to blame the former, at least.

“You can lean against me, you know,” Hunk replied.  Then he smirked.  “Unless you have fleas.”

Keith groaned, but it was a fond sound.  “We’re back to this?  I’m still not purple.  And only some Galra have fur anyway.  Clearly I don’t.”

“I dunno, you’re pretty fluffy.”  And now that he was so close and talking about it, Hunk really wanted to touch Keith’s hair.  He shoved the impulse away.  “And just checking.  You could have fleas regardless of how Galra you are.  But, I mean, if you have fur it’s probably more likely.”

Snorting, Keith eyed him.  “Hunk, it wouldn’t surprise me if you were hairier than me.”

...Was that a hint of a blush?  No way.  It was just the chill or Keith heating up, definitely.

“Well, regardless, Pidge has all of us beat.”

That made Keith actually laugh, wide and bright.  “True.  I don’t doubt it at all.”  He glanced over, expression still fond.  “Hey, Hunk?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks.  I wasn’t super graceful about it at first but... I like that you can joke about it.”  Keith stared at his blanket-covered lap rather than meet Hunk’s gaze.  “It made it feel more normal.  Like just another thing to tease over, like the mullet or the gloves.”

Hunk snorted. “Have you considered being less easy to make fun of?”  He grinned at Keith’s bland look.  “No problem, dude.  It wasn’t a big deal.  You were the same you as ever.  I get why it was harder for Allura, but... you are who you are, and your heritage doesn’t change that.  Except that it gives me prime teasing material.”

Nodding, Keith smiled back at him, soft and real.

“I was serious about moving over,” Hunk added.  “If you do have fleas, it’s probably too late for me anyway.  The point of this is sharing body heat.  You don’t have to, but you know, it’d help.”

Keith frowned, and Hunk let him consider it.  Then he scooted that last inch over, so their thighs brushed.

So did their hands.

For a moment, Hunk’s heart jolted.  Then he frowned.  “Oh my god, dude, how are you hands still so cold?”

“I told you, bad circulation.”  Keith shrugged, which nearly knocked the blankets off his shoulder.  He stayed still, making sure they settled, then continued.  “It used to drive Shiro crazy too.  He bought me the gloves, actually.  It doesn’t do anything about it, but it made him stop fussing.”

Hunk cracked a grin, both at Keith’s open fondness and the sheer  _ Shironess _ of that.  “You know, it’s still weird to hear about what you two used to get up to.  I feel like me and Lance never shut up about it, but I rarely hear any stories from you guys.”

“That’s habit, I think.  We got up to a lot of stuff we shouldn’t have.  I already had marks against me, and Shiro didn’t want to lose any of his privileges, so we never really talked about it to others.”

Honestly, that made way more sense about both of them than it had any right to.

Keith shifted, his hand brushing Hunk’s arm again, and he shivered.  “Okay, dude, I’m sorry, but you’ve gotta give me your hands.  That can’t be good for you, let me rub them.”

Instantly, Keith’s cheeks went pink.  Hunk had been wrong before:  _ this _ was a blush.  “What?  No.  I’m fine.”

“You probably won’t die, sure, but that can’t feel nice.  It’s no problem, and it’s like you have hand-shaped ice cubes in here with us.”  Hunk’s fingers brushed Keith’s wrist in askance, and for a moment he could feel Keith’s pulse.  His heart was pounding.  “I promise it won’t be weird.  At least not weirder than blanket cuddles for warmth.”

Keith continued to stare like Hunk had threatened to punch him.  If punching threats also caused a lot of blushing.

Woah, wait.  Stop.  Hold up.

Blushing.  Heart pounding.  Eyes big and wide.  From hand holding.

“Unless you want it to be weird?” Hunk burst out, louder than he’d meant.

Keith started, then his brows furrowed.  “What?”

Okay, bad wording.  “It could be... if you want to... less than strictly helpful?  I mean, it would also be helpful because your hands need it, but it could be... Shoot.”

Tilting his head, Keith frowned.  “Are you asking me if I want to hold hands?”

“Yes?”

Keith swallowed.   For a moment, his eyes darted from Hunk’s eyes to his lips to his hands and then back.  Then he slammed his eyes shut and leaned forward.

It wasn’t a great kiss.  There was more force than was strictly necessary, and their noses bashed together from Keith’s lunge and Hunk’s lack of warning.  Both their lips were a little chapped, and Hunk was too surprised to act at first.

But then he leaned into it and tilted his head, and it  _ was _ a great kiss.  Because Hunk was kissing Keith.

Then they were kissing more.  A lot more.  And suddenly the cold didn’t seem like much of a problem at all.

***

“Three hours!  We left you two alone for three hours and now you’re dating?”

Hunk glanced up at Lance as he continued to pace through Hunk’s room.  “Yes?  That’s not a problem, right?  I know you two butt heads but we’re a team and I know you don’t really hate him.”

Pausing, Lance frowned.  “What?  No.  I mean, if Mullet tries to hurt you I’ll wring his stupid neck and then shoot him.  A lot.  But that’s not why I’m mad.  I’m mad because it took you  _ three hours _ to get to making out.  You’ve had that amazing game all this time and you never shared?  What gives?”

Hunk’s mouth fell open, and then he laughed.

Yeah, they were good.  He shouldn’t have worried in the first place.  He would have to tell Keith that later.  Among other activities.  That was going to be fun.

“Oh... Oh, God.  Hunk!  Castle to Hunk, do you read?  Oh, no.  Oh no!  Is Keith the one with game?  I’ll never forgive you if Keith’s the one with game.  How can  _ he _ have game?”

Hunk only grinned.


End file.
